¡MIO!
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Naruto le confeso a Hinata que se daba cuenta de todo lo que pasaba con sus acosadoras, pero que jamás les tomo importancia, pues lo único importante para él era Hinata, su Hinata.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Estaba molesta, cosa que era ya de por sí muy extraña en ella, pero como no estarlo cuando un montón de mocosas se la pasan acosando a tu ESPOSO, ¿es que acaso eran las únicas que no se habían enterado de su boda?

No las odiaba, o bueno, sí, pero solo un poco, vaya que ella también tenía derecho a tener sentimientos un poco negativos, no es que ella fuese egoísta, pero vamos que la manera en que esas chicas trataban a su esposo no era para nada normal, le pedían citas todos los días, sacaban chismes sobre su matrimonio y como no, hasta se le insinuaban de la manera más descarada posible, pero que falta de pudor.

Ella había luchado tanto por ese hombre, y que ahora unas mocosas quisieran arrebatarle el amor de su Naruto no le parecía para nada agradable, mientras ella tomaba frutas y verduras veía por el rabillo del ojo, la forma en que esas chicas miraban al rubio, era una mirada de amor-obsesión como miraban en la academia las chicas al Sasuke, de repente las miradas se dirigieron a ella y por Dios que eran miradas por demás infernales.

¡La odiaban! No había dudas de eso, la odiaban por el hecho de tener el amor del héroe ninja, la odiaban por ser ella quien besaba los carnosos labios rosados, por ser quien acariciaba la rubia y sedosa cabellera de Naruto, la odiaban por el simple hecho de ser La Señora UZUMAKI.

-Hinata-chan –le hablo su esposo, el ambiente paso de rosa a gris de un momento a otro que parecía ser increíble- deberíamos llevar una sandía, esta de temporada.

-Claro que si Naruto-kun –ella le sonrió como solía hacerlo siempre y el respondió el gesto rodeándole la cintura con su brazo-

-Bien ttebayo –susurro con felicidad, como un niño que se sale con la suya-

Caminaron abrazados por todo el mercado, compraron muchas cosas e incluso pasaron por un helado, pero ella no dejaba de sentir las cambiantes miradas de las acosadoras del Uzumaki, parecía ser que él ni se inmutaba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero no era de sorprender, después de todo él siempre había sido así de despistado, era los más común que no lo notara.

Se lo pensó un poco, ella era la siempre gentil Hinata Uzumaki, ella era amada por Naruto, ella era su esposa, y el solo hecho de que unas chiquillas estuviesen tras de él no cambiaría nada, ella seria siendo su esposa y el la seguiría amando, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, se sorprendió de sí misma, no sabía que podía llegar a ser tan celosa, pero estaba dispuesta a cambiar eso, por ella y por él.

Así paso un largo año, un año en que las miradas de odio contra ella no cesaron, un año en el que Naruto recibía aún más invitaciones para citas románticas, un año en que los chismes fueron cada vez más en aumento, desde que ella era una pésima esposa hasta decir que Naruto tenía a una de ella como amante porque era infeliz. Honestamente se estaba cansando de soportar toda esa horrible situación, estaba ya a punto de mandarlas a la p**a, pero ella era Hinata, ella no decía esas cosas y mucho menos mandaba a las personas a la p... así que siguió soportando lo más que pudo la situación.

Se dice que todos tienen un límite, algunos tienen un límite que se sobrepasa a la brevedad, mientras otros como ella, tienen un límite que pareciera ser inalcanzable, pero esas chicas se había esforzado por encontrarle la meta, era tarde y Naruto llegaría de una misión que lo mantuvo dos semanas fuera de casa, iría a recibirlo en la puerta este de la aldea, se moría de ganas de verlo y abrazarlo, camino por la aldea mientras saludaba a algunos aldeanos, pudo observar al grupito de fanáticas de su esposo pero decidió ignorarlas.

Paso frente a ellas y de nuevo las llamas que emanaban de las constantes miradas asesinas que le dedicaban se hicieron presentes, de pronto todo paso como un visaje, vio a Naruto entrar a la aldea junto a Sai, una de las mocosas que apenas hacia un segundo había dejado atrás, se lanzó sobre Naruto rodeándole del cuello y plantándole un beso en los labios, fue solo por un efímero momento, dos o tres segundos cuando mucho, pero un solo segundo de esa patética escena fue suficiente para que a la Uzumaki le hirviera la sangre.

Había soportado el acoso hacia su esposo y los chismes durante un año y poco más, se había tragado sus celos en más de una ocasión, pero el hecho de que una de ellas hubiese tenido los ovarios suficientes para atreverse a besar a su esposo frente a sus ojos y colgársele como si de una estúpida ramera se tratase había sobre pasado los limites.

El ambiente en cuestión de un segundo se volvió gélido, aquellas miradas que con anterioridad quemaban de odio hacia ella, ahora no eran capaz de provocarle ni la más pequeña calidez, la mirada de Hinata era perenne contra aquella arrogante, atrevida y vulgar chiquilla, sus pasos eran lentos pero fuertes, el resto de las mocosas retrocedieron al reconocer el peligro inminente, mientras la susodicha giraba la cabeza con lentitud al sentir el peligro.

Naruto la separo de sí mismo con una mueca de desagrado y evidente enojo, enojo que se disipo al notar la mirada de su esposa, jamás la había visto así, Hinata muy pocas veces se molestaba, pero jamás estuvo ni cerca del estado en el que en ese momento se encontraba, la miro preocupado, ella se dirigió hacia él, tomo a la jovencita del brazo y la hizo casi caer al empujarla hacia un lado, la miro con el aura más oscura que jamás hubiese visto, se acercó más a él y lo rodeo de la cintura en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡MIO! -hablo por fin Hinata, llevo de nuevo su mirada hacia las mocosas, esa mirada que era más fría que el iceberg más grande del planeta, una mirada oscurecida- EL ES MI ESPOSO, ¡MIO!

-… -Naruto se quedó en shock por un momento, cuando por fin reacciono sonrió y correspondió al abrazo de su esposa- Siempre he sido y seré tuyo, te amo.

-Te amo Naruto-kun –respondió ella mirándolo con ternura a los ojos-

-Te amo preciosa –repitió él-

Pero un te amo sin un beso no es un gran te amo, la pareja unió sus labios en un romántico beso al que los aldeanos solo mencionaron un "aww" a la vez que el grupito de acosadoras se perdí en la profundidad de la aldea, Hinata acariciaba los rubios cabellos con sus dedos mientras correspondía de la mejor manera posible al beso mientras sonreía de felicidad, Naruto le acariciaba la cintura a su esposa sin perder profundidad en el beso en que devoraba los labios de su amada, un beso que había deseado en el primer día de la misión.

Después de separarse más por necesidad que por gusto, Naruto le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz a Hinata, se abrazó a ella y sonrió como de costumbre.

-No sabía que eras una esposa posesiva –menciono el Uzumaki- pero me encanta, preciosa –se abrazó al cuerpo de su esposa y le susurro:- vayamos a casa, quiero tomar un baño, y hacerte el amor toda la noche –

Menciono lo último a su oído, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y el riera mientras ambos se perdían juntos entre la multitud de camino a casa, a su hogar, mañana entregaría el reporte de la misión, después de todo Sai también se había perdido con Ino desde hacía rato, pero sería al medio día o más tarde, tenía algunos pendientes con su esposa que atender.

Después de algunos días, Naruto le confeso a Hinata que se daba cuenta de todo lo que pasaba con sus acosadoras, pero que jamás les tomo importancia, pues lo único importante para él era Hinata, su Hinata.

Lamento no haber publicado nada en la última semana, no había tenido tiempo por qué estudio y trabajo y es realmente cansado, a veces siento que muero jajaja literal xD

También creo que ha sido porque he estado molesta, alguien ha publicado dos de mis historias sin mi autorización, todo lo que publico aquí es mío, me ha costado crearlo, me he llevado horas escribiendo y corrigiendo y que venga alguien y lo publique, se lleve 5 veces más Review e incluso favoritos que cuando yo lo publique y que peor aún diga que son historias de su propia autoría llevándose el crédito no me parece justo, pensé en borrar mi cuenta, mis historias y decir adiós a FF, y como si fuera poco me insulta diciendo que para que los publico si nadie las lee, que no soy conocida como autora en el fandom y etc., me hizo sentir mal, me lo pensé pero decidí quedarme, yo no he hecho nada malo, así que estaré de latosa aunque solo reciba un Review por historia, gracias por todos los que me han apoyado, en verdad muchas gracias por todo, son geniales y los llevo en el cora :´v

Bueno eso es todo, nos leemos en la historia que sigue ahora jaja, porque publicare dos más :3


End file.
